


Smoke Screen

by thismakesmelevi_doesntit (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Yes, Commander: A Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, but not graphic, erwin knows what's up, levi doesn't do feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/thismakesmelevi_doesntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be pwp, then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Screen

Lighting his cigarette, the burning end the only color in the room, he dropped elegantly from the windowsill and crossed to the bed, ghostlike in the moonlight. Exhaling artfully, he gazed on Erwin’s slumbering form, trailed fingertips firmly down the muscular back, exposed hips. He lowered his own body down, his slim shoulders fitting neatly between strong thighs, left hand gripping smooth, round flesh, right hand directing thin smoke into the air.

Erwin smelled of sex. This would be the third time tonight. It had not been a good day for the Scout Regiment. _Not now._ His tongue rolled once, lazy but deliberate, across the threshold to a place only he was allowed – they never spoke of it, but he knew – and began circling his tongue, teasing with quick, shallow darts _in in in_ and despite the day’s losses, he tasted of victory and –

 _Power_. In one movement, Erwin was on him, pressing his knees toward his chest, his spine into the stained sheets. Of course the move had been anticipated, but this wasn’t about combat, showmanship, competition. Another drag on his cigarette and he let his head fall back as he stretched to accept Erwin’s impressive cock without preamble, _well-prepared by now_. His eyes shut against the darkness as his body was filled, his muscles relaxing as Erwin thrust into him, faster every moment, chasing his own reprieve, his own respite from the life they may never escape.

_“Levi”._

The sound, the force of his body...

_“Levi.”_

Grounding him to the mattress, the floorboards, the earth two stories below…

_“Levi.”_

It was Erwin, but it could have been anyone. _It’s just a release, just comfort… but…_

_”LEVI.”_

_But it couldn’t. It couldn’t have been anyone._ Instinctively, his left hand groped at Erwin’s back, palm sliding over sweat-slick skin, finding purchase as his fingers wrapped around a shoulder blade, eyes shutting even tighter in an attempt to fight the thoughts that were now coming unbidden. _It couldn’t be anyone. No one else could have… I wouldn’t have let anyone else… I need YOU._

A large hand wrapped around his cock, angry red, the lack of friction forgotten until now.

“Fuck, Erw- fuck. Yes. YES. Fuckfuckfuckdon’tstopI’malmost – “

_I need you I need you I need you_

“ _Levi, I… I’m…_ OH!!!” Erwin’s body tensed, his hand replaced by Levi’s own, pumping desperately. He could still feel the other man pouring into his body, hot and slow, confirming his presence _here, now_ , his heart pounding hard as what remained of his own come flowed onto his stomach.

He finished his cigarette as he crossed the room to clean himself, and lit another as he climbed beneath the disheveled blankets. Erwin fidgeted minutely as Levi sat, staring into the darkness.

“It’s your choice, of course,” he stated, in a tone that suggested this was the continuation of a conversation, rather than the start of one. Levi’s eyes shifted sideways briefly before returning to examine the far wall through a haze of smoke.

“But Levi… you should know,” he sighed quietly, “I need you, too.”

Levi remained impassive, penetrating the night with his sharp, bored eyes, as his companion turned his back and slept.

* * *

As the thin grey light of dawn filtered through the open window, Erwin knew without looking. He was alone. He washed and dressed, turning his thoughts to the events of the previous day, to the plan revisions and morale-boosting speeches of the week ahead. He was a soldier. It wasn’t until he straightened the linens on the bed that he noticed the single sheet of paper lying on the pillow. Careful charcoal strokes made by a steady hand, lines occasionally smudged by ashes but no worse for the effect. Erwin blinked hard. It was him, asleep in this room. He folded it and tucked it safely in an inner pocket. There was work to be done, and today would be difficult.

He was careful to hide the smile threatening to disrupt his practiced stoicism as he entered the dining room, though the memory of what he had just seen made it a genuine challenge. Because there, in the lower corner of the drawing two words had been written: _Yes, Commander._


End file.
